Valentine's Day
by 3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a
Summary: -TRADUCCION- El único deseo de Rosalie era pasar un Día de San Valentín junto a Emmett… tras cuatro años de intentarlo, lo logran… Feliz Día!


**Hola! Feliz día de San Valentín!**

**Antes que nada me voy con los términos legales para no meterme en problemas.**

_**Declamer**__: Los personajes son obra y gracia de __Stephanie Meyer, la historia le pertenece a __TheLittlePenguin__, lo único que me adjudico es la traducción._

_**Summary:- TRADUCCION- **__El único deseo de Rosalie era pasar un Día de San Valentín junto a Emmett… tras cuatro años de intentarlo, lo logran… Feliz Día!_

**Ok, ahora… le agradezco a Gaby (**Emmett McCartys angel**) que la encontró y me la mostro, también a Paulina y a Paola por ayudarme con la redacción. **

**Esta es mi primera traducción, así que espero que sean benévolas conmigo…**

**Besos y abrazos! Enjoy it!**

**== 3DiTh-McBlAcK-HoW'Sh3a ==**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**_- Valentine's Day -_**

**- El primer año -**

—Rosalie, eres la chica mas bella y maravillosa que he conocido —su encantadora sonrisa iluminaba toda la habitación—. ¿Quieres salir conmigo este día de San Valentín?

Me reí con voz temblorosa—. Por supuesto, Emmett

La multitud comenzó a aplaudir, cuando Emmett me cargo y me llevó en un solo brazo, riendo a carcajadas. Le besé la mejilla.

Esa fue la primera vez en mi vida que me sentí tan alegre.

**- El segundo año -**

—¿Te vas al ejército? —susurré.

Paso su fuerte brazo alrededor de mi cintura, para estar más cerca—. Lo siento, cariño.

Me sequé una lágrima que se me había escapado—. ¿Cuándo?

—Mañana.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—No sé.

Las cortas y bruscas frases, que intercambiamos hicieron que me doliera el corazón. Yo no quería que Emmett se fuera. Aun cuando yo no lo veía por un día, me dolía hasta pensar en él.

—Tienes que cuidarte Rose, no quiero que te enfermes y todo eso —él besaba mi cabello.

Enterré mi cara en su pecho, sollozando. El dulce aroma de las rosas llenaba el aire. Me envolvió con sus brazos, y me acuno suavemente como a un bebé en una cuna.

—Volveré pronto, Rose —su voz era baja y suave.

—¿Lo prometes? —mi voz se quebró, al igual que mi corazón lo estaba.

—Lo prometo, cariño. Porque te quiero mucho, te prometo que volveré a casa pronto…

**- El tercer año -**

El aire a mí alrededor se detuvo, mientras yo miraba su cara sin defectos.

—_Q-¿Qué?_

Todo a mí alrededor comenzó a girar rápidamente.

Había lágrimas en sus ojos—. Rose...

—¡No!

—Por favor, tengo que...

—_¡NO!_ —grité.

—Escucha Rose, ¡Por favor! —juntó las manos alrededor de mis brazos.

Hubiera querido morir en ese momento. Deseé que me encontrara en un barco, y que pudiera saltar al mar. Deseé que estuviera en un jardín lleno de hiedra venenosa para que pudiera rodar en ella.

—_¿Qué soy yo para ti? _—grite—, _¿Por qué sigues dejándome así?_

—Soy el hijo del Comandante en Jefe. ¡Es mi deber de proteger el país!

Me quedé mirándolo, con la cara borrosa cuando las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos.

—Y-yo quería decirle a mi padre que yo no quería ir —su voz estaba llena de lágrimas—. Quería estar contigo, para casarnos. Pero soy un soldado, Rose. Mi d-deber con el país significa mucho para mí en mi vida.

Me tapé los oídos, y sacudí la cabeza. Tenía la cara arrugada por la desesperación, pude sentirlo. Podía sentir tantas cosas sucediendo. Su toque, mis respiraciones violentas.

—¿Y si no regresas? ¿Qué pasa si me dejas atrás, sin decir una palabra? ¿Qué voy a hacer?

—¡Voy a volver! —prometió ferozmente, me abrazaba tan fuerte que me asfixiaba.

Yo lloraba con más fuerza—. Es día de San Valentín. ¿Por qué tenemos que pasarla de esta manera?

—El próximo día de San Valentín voy a preparar una fiesta. No, algo más que eso. El próximo día de San Valentín será maravilloso.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello—. ¿Puedo convencerte que te quedes?

Él no respondió.

**- El cuarto año -**

—¿Emmett regresara hoy?

Jasper me miró con ojos comprensivos—. Lo siento hermana, pero yo no lo creo.

Había un sentimiento de traición escondido en lo profundo de mí. Existió como la forma de pequeñas partículas. Podía sentir un gran nudo en la garganta que no podía tragar.

—Pero es Día de San Valentín... —eso fue todo lo que podía susurrar, por que mi voz comenzó a quebrarse mientras lloraba.

Jasper se levantó inmediatamente y me llevó en su pecho. Acarició mi cabello mientras yo gemía.

**oOo**

—Señorita Hale —el Doctor se sentó mirando a través de una lista de registros.

Me quedé mirando la pequeña mancha de luz tenue sobre la mesa. Mis ojos se perdían en el guapo joven delante de mí. Sus ojos azules se fijaron en los míos con preocupación intensa en ellos.

—El conteo de glóbulos blancos es muy bajo —dijo en un tono que me recordó a un profesor estricto.

La miré, sin pestañear, Alice se acercó más al doctor con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué significa eso? —pregunto.

El médico me miró.

—Es la leucemia señorita Hale.

Una lágrima cayó sobre mi regazo, Alice se cubrió la boca en estado de shock.

—¿Cuánto tiempo voy a vivir? —susurré.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No mucho.

Alice tomo mi mano y me miró a los ojos.

—Cirugía —dijo con fiereza.

Su mirada me dolió más, era de Emmett.

—Ve a cirugía Rose, te ayudará.

—No

Sus labios temblaban, y cayeron las lágrimas.

**- El quinto año -**

Me senté en la silla de ruedas, mirando el majestuoso árbol que estaba decorado con linternas.

—¿Estás bien? —Emmett pregunto, envolviendo la chaqueta a mí alrededor.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Feliz día de San Valentín, amor —susurró dándome una caja musical. En la cubierta, dos cristales. El se estremeció cuando el viento sopló, y me di cuenta de que eran lágrimas.

—No llores, Emmett —mi voz era suave. Era lo mas alto que podía hablar.

Se apoyó en mis rodillas y ocultando su rostro en mi vestido, llorando de impotencia. Yo arrastraba mis dedos por su cabello oscuro y rizado, maravillado por la suavidad de ellos.

—Lo siento mucho, Rose... —se sofoco.

—Tonto, soy yo la que está enferma.

—No te vayas, Rose. Por favor no te vayas. Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor... —me rogó.

—Emmett, sirve a este país bien. No lo dejes caer —me incliné para besar su frente. Las venas de mi cuello estallaron, y sentí que una oleada repentina de calor a través de mi cabeza. Ignorando el dolor, me tire hacia atrás.

—Te amo, Emmett.

—Quiero celebrar el día de San Valentín contigo. Así que por favor... no te vayas —declaró con lágrimas nadando en sus ojos castaños.

Negué con la cabeza—. No puedo quedarme… es hora de que me vaya.

—Por favor! Por favor, ¡Te amo!

—Voy a volver todos los días de San Valentín. Te lo prometo.

—No, no.

Tomé su mano—. Al dormir esta noche, recuerda que yo estaré a tu lado siempre…

Me estaba muriendo, podía sentirlo. Finalmente entendí cómo la gente podía saber cuando estaban a punto de morir. Vi el ángel la noche anterior, dijo que me iba a llevar, a otro lugar donde no hay sufrimientos.

Y yo quería ir con él, debido a que el dolor era insoportable. Por eso, los pacientes con cáncer querían morir.

_Me dolió. _

Me dolía morir, y lo dejaba solo en este terrible mundo.

_Me dolió. _

Podía sentir cada vena de mi cuerpo en explosión.

_Me dolió. _

Nunca sentiría su toque otra vez.

—Emmett… feliz día de San Valentín...

Fue como ir a dormir cuando se habían agotado. Salvo que con la muerte me estaba quedando dormida para siempre.

—Feliz día de San Valentín... —susurré.

...

_Nunca celebraría el Día de San Valentín de nuevo._


End file.
